


The Season for Giving

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco / Luna - mistletoe meetings, peppermint schnapps, Looney Lovegood shows her dominant side





	The Season for Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for twisted_innocence for the TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange.  


* * *

Shite!  
   
His day had been utter hell. Now the Apparation point was temporarily closed and he was going to have to Floo.  
   
He hated Flooing. It inevitably got soot on his crisp, white shirts and it was utterly impossible to look "Malfoy" when hurtling out of a fireplace.  
   
Of course, it was just his house. There would be no one there to see except the house elves and Luna, and she would likely have her head stuck in The Quibbler, reading about Gnashing Rabonics or Phlaming Phlanges or some such. Well, he'd have none of it tonight. What was needed to take the edge off was a quick tumble on the sofa.  
   
The thoughts of how he would use her lovely body took away the sting of the soot that invaded his nose and lungs as he tossed the Floo Powder and shouted "Malfoy Manor".  
Stumbling into the Great Room, the first thing that he noticed was that Luna was not in her chair. The second thing was that all of the decent lights were out. The third was that she'd put up a damned Christmas Tree.  
   
That's the way things had gone since she'd come into his life five months ago. First there’d been flowers in vases all over the house, making him sneeze and break out into hives. Then there had been kittens and then she'd carved jack o' lanterns with stupid grins on them. She'd float through the room at odd moments, wrapped in veils like some harem princess or sit in a flood of sunshine and dust motes, whispering secrets to fairies. She was impractical, annoying and just as loony as she’d been at Hogwart's.  
   
And she was his.  
   
As he began to walk towards the blasted tree to inspect it, something caught the corner of his eye. He turned and there stood Luna, naked in the doorway with a drink in her hand, under a sprig of mistletoe.  
   
"I'm glad you're home. There's a horrible Wart Storm coming!"  
   
He shook his head slowly, walking over to her. He didn't want to know what the hell a Wart Storm was. All he wanted to do was sink into her body.  
   
She handed the drink to him and he sipped. The deliciously cold bite of Peppermint Schnapps made it's way over his tongue and down his throat.  
   
Taking the drink from his hand, she kissed him. He lost himself in her taste, worked his way across her jaw and down her neck. He was just getting to the good part, when he heard the whispered spell she spoke.  
   
Instantly his hands flew above his head and he was chained to the post above the doorway, on either side of the mistletoe.  
   
When he found he also couldn’t speak, he raised his eyebrow at her in question.  
   
She smiled as she knelt before him, taking a sip of the cool Peppermint Schnapps, before saying, "It’s Christmas, Draco. ‘Tis better to give than to receive."  
   
And then she gave.  



End file.
